Secret
by Miss Choshi
Summary: Rahasia kematian Ibu Sasuke-Uchiha Mikoto masih belum terungkap. Uchiha Fugaku selaku sebagai Ayah Sasuke, memberikan sebuah misi kepada Sasuke yakni misi balas dendam 'Menyapu Bersih' atau membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga Haruno termasuk membunuh cinta pertamanya, Haruno Sakura. (Fanfic pertama saya di fandom Naruto) RnR please


25 Desember 20xx, First Time

Dentingan piano terdengar nyaring di dalam gereja dan membuatku tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam. Tak peduli jika ini hampir tengah malam Natal. Lagipula tak aka nada yang mencariku di rumah. Malam Natalku sama seperti malam Natal sebelumnya. Sepi. Sendiri. Dan tentunya membosankan. Tak ada kado Natal, ucapan Natal, semua itu tak ada. Hanya beberapa pelayan sepertinya yang iba melihatku merayakan Natal sendiri di depan perapian sambil menyeduh coklat panasku. Apakah kalian bertanya di mana orang tuaku? Akan kujelaskan.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, putra tunggal dari Uchiha Fugaku pemilik Uchiha Corp—perusahaan terbesar di Jepang bahkan aku yakin perusahaan Ayahku paling besar se-Asia. Ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto. Beliau meninggal karena kecelakaan. Semua ini karena Ayahku. Andai saja Ibu tak memergoki Ayahku tengah bercumbu ria dengan seorang wanita jalang di kantornya, mungkin saat ini Ibuku masih hidup. Dengan begitu aku memiliki alasan yang sangat kuat untuk membenci Ayahku. Dia yang merenggut nyawa Ibuku. Aku semakin membencinya ketika ia semakin gila mengurusi perusahaannya. Ia mengabaikanku sebagai anaknya ya meskipun sejak awal aku tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai Ayahku. Sejak dulu pun aku seperti hidup tanpa seorang Ayah. Untuk apa memiliki Ayah jika pada akhirnya kau jarang merasakan kasih sayang dari Ayahmu? Persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa berkat benihnya aku ada. Aku tak mengharapkan dia peduli padaku.

Kini aku mengintip dari balik pintu gereja besar itu. Dan kudapati seorang gadis seusiaku tengah duduk di depan piano dengan jari-jari lentiknya menari-nari dengan indah di atas tuts piano. Dia tampak begitu mahir memainkannya.

Entah dari mana datangnya dorongan ini hingga aku berani melangkahkan kakiku semakin jauh mendekatinya. Sadar atau tidak kini aku sudah duduk manis di bangku paling depan dalam gereja. Kulipat kedua tanganku di depan dada sambil sesekali memejamkan mataku seraya mendengarkan melodi yang ia mainkan.

"Kau? Apa?"

Kulihat gadis itu mengerjapkan mata emeraldnya dan alisnya saling bertautan.

"Manusia," jawabku datar.

"Kau manusia? Benarkah? Kau mengagetkanku." Serunya sedikit lirih.

Aku bangkit lalu menundukkan kepalaku, menyejajarkan tinggi badanku dengannya. Ia kembali mengerjap lucu hingga membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Ehm..Kenapa? Kau takut? kau pikir aku hantu? Hantu apa yang muncul ketika malam Natal tiba, hn?"

"Tidak tahu… Kau siapa?"

Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke arahnya dan ia menyambutnya dengan ramah. Dan sial, sentuhan pertama kami memberika efek yang luar biasa pada tubuhku seperti teraliri listrik ribuan volt. Sebenarnya dia apa? Kenapa bisa menyita perhatianku seperti ini.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Ia tersenyum dengan manis dan nyaris membuatku melayang ke angkasa ditambah lagi ketika ia menyebutkan namanya, "Haruno Sakura."

**Tokoh asli hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya hanya pinjam namanya saja, cerita ini hanya milik saya dan partner saya yang telah membantu dalam ide cerita fict ini (Vivi)**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, dan beberapa jenis kesalahan lainnya**

**Pairing : Sakura x Sasuke**

**-Enjoy Reading!- ^^ **

"Sasuke-kun, kau tunggu di sini saja ya? Biar Ibu yang akan menemui Ayahmu di dalam," senyumannya yang selalu membuat hatiku hangat.

"Iya. Aku akan menunggu Ibu di dalam mobil."

Sekali lagi dia tersenyum tulus yang membuat hatiku tenang, tak lupa sentuhan tangannya yang mengacak-acak pelan rambutku dengan penuh kelembutan. Setelah itu kulihat dia berlari-lari kecil menuju ke dalam gedung yang sangat megah—yang tak lain adalah tempat di mana Ayahku bekerja.

Tak lama kemudian aku melihat Ibuku keluar dari gedung itu, sambil berlari dan menangis. Aku bingung. Sebelum aku berlari menghampiri Ibuku, aku melihat sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah kiri Ibu. Belum sempat aku meneriakki nama Ibuku, truk laknat itu dengan sukses menabrak tubuh renta Ibu hingga tubuhnya terlempar dan bersimpahan darah. Mataku panas. Air mata dalam bola mataku mendobrak ingin keluar.

"Ibuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Napasku tak beraturan. Keringatku bercucuran. Kukerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Ah sial. Mimpi ini lagi. Aku tahu, meskipun itu sudah 15 tahun yang lalu kejadian itu seakan-akan lekat dalam kepalaku. Kuusap wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku dan aku bangkit untuk duduk. Kuacak rambut ravenku—mencerna apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang. Sial. Sial. Sial.

tok tok tok tok

"Tuan Muda, sarapan sudah siap."

Kudengar suara pelayan membangunkanku. Dan aku hanya menjawab dengan gumaman ambigu andalanku, "hn" agar pelayan itu segera pergi dari depan kamarku. Setelah tak mendengar suara pelayan itu lagi, aku segera bangkit dan membersihan diriku sebelum aku ke ruang makan. Mana mungkin kan pria tampan sepertiku berpenampilan buruk rupa bahkan ketika sarapan. Konyol.

Tak butuh lama setelah itu aku berjalan menuju ruang makan yang dibilang lumayan jauh dari kamarku. Ya kau tahulah, aku tidak tinggal di dalam rumah sederhana. Ingat aku tidak tinggal di sebuah rumah tapi mansion. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara dua orang sedang bersendang gurau—tepatnya suara ketawa dari seorang laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan kau tahu? Apa yang aku lihat tepat di depan mataku sekarang? Ayah sialanku itu sedang memangku seorang wanita jalang berpakaian minim. Hei! Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan adegan tidak senonoh seperti itu. Hina sekali kau Pak Tua. Setelah melihat kedatanganku Pak Tua dan wanita itu segera memisahkan diri. Dan tumben sekali Pak Tua berada di mansion sepagi ini dan akan sarapan bersamaku. Cih memuakkan.

"Oh Sasuke, kau sudah datang. Selamat pagi," sapa sok akrab Ayah.

"Apa ini? Bahkan di hari peringatan kematian istrimu kau masih sempat bermesraan dengan wanita jalang ini, Pak Tua?" kataku sarkatis.

"Ya! Sasuke! Jaga omonganmu!" Ayah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jaga omongan? Bahkan kau sendiri tak bisa menjaga perilakumu sendiri Pak Tua. Ck, konyol." balasku dengan seringai andalanku.

Wajah Ayah sudah merah padam menahan amarah. Sedangkan wanita berpakaian minim yang tadi bermesraan dengan Ayahku menampilkan wajah syoknya.

"Dan kau!" kataku dengan suara tinggi menunjuk wanita itu, "Kenapa masih berdiam diri di situ, cepat keluar!"

"Sasuke!" teiakan Ayah menggelegar ke segala penjuru ruangan. Tapi teriakannya tidak membuat wanita jalang itu tetap tinggal. Dengan raut wajah kesal, wanita jalang itu melesat keluar ruangan.

Aku menyeringai jelas ke Ayahku, "Kenapa? Tak suka? Aku menganggu acara kesenanganmu."

Tanpa banyak bicara Ayah memukul wajah tampanku dengan sekuat tenaga—tepat di bagian ujung bawah bibirku, sehingga aku sukses terjatuh ke lantai dingin. Tak pelak kini bibirku memar dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Tapi ini tak membuatku berhenti untuk menyeringai. Sebelum aku berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Ayahku, dia sudah melesat keluar ruang makan—mungkin menyusul wanita jalangnya itu.

Kutatap sedih wajah cantik Ibuku yang sedang tersenyum indah dalam foto yang sengaja kuletakkan di atas lemari kecil di samping ranjangku. Menyedihkan sekali suamimu Bu—ingin sekali kuhancurkan wajahnya. Kalau kau melihat kejadian ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan Ibu? Cih bodoh, dia juga tetap Ayah kandungku.

Kuberjalan melewati beberapa batu nisan berukuran cukup besar dan aku berhenti tepat di mana ada sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan 'Uchiha Mikoto'. Sempat pernah aku berpikir, nama keluargamu tak pantas disandingkan kepadamu Ibu—Ibu yang berhati mulia. Uchiha? Cih Uchiha adalah sebuah marga yang hina di mataku. Ini adalah hari tepat di mana kau pergi meninggalkanku selamanya—15 tahun yang lalu, di hari yang sama seperti hari ini. Kenangan pahit yang tak kunjung-kunjung pudar dalam benakku. Kuletakkan bunga lily putih, bunga favorit Ibuku di atas di mana dia kini beristirahat. Kuhembuskan napas sejenak dan berdoa untuk Ibu agar kau tak memikirkan apa yang terjadi di dunia ini yang semakin kacau.

Suara langkah kaki beberapa orang menganggu konsentrasiku saat memanjatkan doa, aku hanya melirik lewat sudut mataku. Kulihat beberapa pria yang kini berada di belakangku, mereka mengenakan setelan jas serba hitam dan kacamata hitam yang membuatku tak mengenali wajah mereka dengan jelas. Ohya lupa, badan kekar dan tegap mereka yang jauh lebih besar dari milikku. Aku tahu aku akan diserang. Masih dengan stay cool aku mencoba membalikkan badanku. Dengan wajah datar, aku tatap 7 pria besar dan serba hitam yang kini memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyergapku.

"Maaf Tuan Muda Uchiha, kami tak suka berlama-lama," kata seorang pria botak tinggi besar.

Alis kananku terangkat, dan BINGO! Aku lengah di bagian belakang. Seorang pria berbadan agak gemuk menyergapku dari belakang sehingga aku tak bisa bergerak untuk menyerang mereka semua. Satu lawan tujuh, sama saja kau masuk ke kandang singa kelaparan tanpa pawang. Aku hanya bisa memberontak dengan gerakan tak pasti yang membuat mereka tertawa geli. Aku kalah telak. Dan lagi seorang pria berambut gondrong keriting yang rambutnya mirip rambut milik Diana Rose menyuntikku dengan bius tepat di lenganku. Bukan hanya rasa suntikkan paksa, melainkan rasa obat bius yang memasukki tubuhku. Kepalaku mulai pusing. Penglihatanku mulai kabur. Dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

Rasa pusing masih belum juga pergi dari kepalaku. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara beberapa pria yang sedang berbicara sesekali mereka tertawa lepas. Tapi aku tidak jelas apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi ada salah satu suara jelas yang berhasil kutangkap.

"Bagus. Setelah ini aku ingin kalian segera menangkap putri tunggal dari Haruno Kizashi."

Suara itu tak asing lagi, itu milik—Uchiha Fugaku. Langkah kakinya semakin mendekat ke arahku. Setelah itu aku dengan sangat jelas mendengar suaranya. Tapi aku tetap pura-pura tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala menunduk dan mata terpejam rapat. Ah, kaki dan tanganku tak bisa bergerak. Tak salah lagi aku seperti sandera yang diculik seperti di film. Aku duduk di kursi dan diikat rapat-rapat. Tapi sayangnya bibirku tidak dilakban untuk tutup mulut.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membunuh putra semata wayangku ini. Karena dia adalah harta terakhirku."

Cih munafik! Mendengar kata-kata sok manisnya itu membuatku ingin muntah di tempat sekarang. Aku tetap diam pura-pura tak sadarkan diri meskipun kini aku merasa dia menatap wajahku.

"Karena Sasuke belum tahu penyebab mengapa Ibunya bisa meninggal dengan tragis."

Mendengar kalimat itu membuatku tak tahan untuk berhenti pura-pura dan kutatap tajam Ayahku yang kini berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Tentu aku tahu bodoh! Kaulah penyebabnya!" teriakku kencang yang membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruangan entah di mana ini menoleh ke arahku kaget.

Ayahku tersenyum lemah, "Tidak Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu. Apa tega aku membunuh istri yang sangat kucintai? Jangan konyol," katanya kalem yang membuatku ingin kucakar wajahnya. "Sebenarnya, Ibumu meninggal adalah karena dari motif pembunuhan. Bukan kecelakaan."

"Motif pembunuhan?" Ayah mengangguk pelan.

"Dan aku tahu siapa di balik semua itu. Kau harus yang mengungkapnya sendiri Sasuke," Aku tetap memandangnya tajam penuh dengan kebencian. "Yang baru kutahu salah satu dari sekian pelaku itu adalah Haruno Kizashi—aku tahu dialah dalang dari motif pembunuhan Ibumu. Sudah banyak bukti yang kutemukan selama ini."

Aku mendengus geli. "Dan kau Sasuke, kaulah yang berkewajiban untuk membalas dendam dengan cara menyapu bersih keluarga Haruno," lanjut Ayah.

Pikiran sudah goyah, memang benar—saat kuingat-ingat lagi sekitar 15 tahun yang lalu tepat di kejadian Ibuku tewas karena tertabrak truk. Sang supir truk sekaligus pelaku murni yang merenggut nyawa Ibuku, tak ada rasa menyesal saat menbarak Ibuku—dia malah beralasan Ibukulah yang salah karena tidak berhati-hati saat menyebrang. Tapi jika ditelaah kembali, truk yang melintas di tengah jalan raya di malam hari dengan kecepatan tinggi merupakan pelanggaran lalu lintas. Akan tetapi, polisi yang menangani kasus ini tak banyak bertindak seperti tidak menginvestigasi sang pelaku. Melainkan seingatku sang supir hanya dipenjara selama 5 tahun saja. Padahal kasus penabrakan hingga korbannya tewas bisa dihukum selama 10 tahun lebih penjara—jika perlu bisa dihukum seumur hidup bila dituntut oleh pihak keluarga korban.

Kepalaku semakin pening memikirkannya, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini. "Bagaimana Sasuke? Aku harap kau mau tawaranku," kata Ayah membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tak menjawab, sehingga Ayah sudah melepaskanku dari jeratan tali yang melilit tangan dan kakiku.

"Kau tak perlu lagi mencari supir truk yang telah menabrak Ibumu itu. Karena aku sudah membunuhnya. Akan tetapi, tentu saja sebelum aku membunuh supir itu aku berhasil mengorek kebenarannya bahwa Haruno Kizashi-lah adalah otak dari rencana pembunuhan Ibumu," ayah menepuk kedua bahuku. "Kumohon Sasuke, lakukanlah balas dendam ini. Hanya kaulah yang kupercaya."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku datar.

"Pertama yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membunuh anggota keluarga Haruno Kizashi terlebih dahulu—hingga membuatnya stres dan langkah terakhir adalah membunuhnya. Mudah kan?" kedua tangannya yang berada di bahuku perlahan terangkat.

Entah apa yang membuatku ingin untuk menuruti perintah bodoh Ayah. Balas dendam katanya, eh? Baiklah, jika aku sudah menuruti kemauannya akan kubunuh Pak Tua satu ini. Dengan begitu semua yang namanya 'Balas Dendam' sudah tak ada.

"Ini adalah berkas-berkas bukti semua tentang keluarga Haruno Kizashi," Ayah menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepadaku setelah itu aku buka amplop tersebut—ada beberapa foto Kizashi dan istrinya. Seketika mataku terbelalak saat melihat foto seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ dengan mata _emerald _di dalam foto _candid _tersebut. "Termasuk dia yang harus kau bunuh,"lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba lidahku terasa ngilu saat hendak berbicara saat mendengar perkataan Ayah itu. Me..membunuh gadis cantik ini? Aku teringat kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu, di mana saat aku berumur 17 tahun dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya dan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Jangan pernah jatuh cinta selama kau melakukan misi ini Sasuke," Ayah menyadarkanku—sepertinya dia tahu aku sempat terkejut saat melihat foto gadis yang sedang kupegang sekarang. "Karena jikalau kau jatuh cinta, maka kau dan orang yang kau cintai akan bersimpahan darah. Kau tahu maksudku kan Sasuke?" Kata Ayah panjang lebar dengan serius.

Aku merasa otakku kosong dan jiwa dalam ragaku perlahan lenyap. Membunuh cinta pertamaku sekaligus wanita kedua yang sangat aku cintai setelah Ibuku. Bahkan aku tak sanggup mengucapkan nama gadis itu.

Sakura.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**Bacotan Author**

Huaa makasih banyak untuk yang membaca dan mereview fanfic ini ^^

Terima kasih juga buat partner dan sahabat saya Vivi yang dengan baik dan sabar memberikan saya ide hingga bisa menulis Fic ini walau tak sempurna.

Sebagai tambahan, dalam cerita ini Sasuke berumur 25 tahun dan Sasuke pertama kali bertemu Sakura waktu berumur 17 tahun.

Review, Fav, dan Follow adalah hal yang sangat berarti bagiku ^o^


End file.
